


We Made It

by Yolatirra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, M/M, To The Sky Without Wings happy ending sex, post-new trillogy, seriously it's so slow and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolatirra/pseuds/Yolatirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I just really really needed happy ending sex after reading To the Sky Without Wings. It was perfect and it ruined me.</p><p>"Luke is sitting under the tree, the wrinkles of his face relaxed for the first time since they were both much younger, much less battered and bruised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the sky without wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> This fic doesn't really have any spoilers for the plot of To the Sky Without Wings, it's just straight porn. Though if you're reading this, you've probably read that fic anyway. 
> 
> This is supposed to take place fairly soon after whatever happens in the new trilogy. Basically, times are finally peaceful and Luke and Poe can stop running and being scared and have some time to themselves to finally have the most slow loving gentle sex you can possible imagine.
> 
> To the Sky Without Wings dragged me down into this pit of feelings and I don't know how the hell that happened. I'm not even that much of a Star Wars fan. Also, if there's anything inaccurate to the Star Wars universe in this fic, it's because I know practically nothing about the Star Wars universe. Feel free to point out things that are wrong and if it's easy I'll change them to better suit the world.
> 
> Also this is the first explicit sex I've ever posted anywhere (though not the first I've written), so, uh... here's hoping I did well. I also only edited it once, so feel free to point out typos.
> 
> **Updated to fix a few typos I found upon reading this again when not sleep deprived**  
> ***More typos fixed. :/***

Luke is sitting under the tree, the wrinkles of his face relaxed for the first time since they were both much younger, much less battered and bruised. His eyes are closed, and he almost looks asleep, but his breathing is a little too deep for that, his hands a little too carefully placed in his lap.

Poe stands a couple dozen feet away and watches for a long moment, trying to memorize what he sees. Now that they're here, safe and alive, the barriers that had been keeping them apart now mostly gone, he finds he's not in a hurry. They've waited so long for this, he's going to take his time and savor every moment.

Eventually he approaches, setting down the bundle of tent and blankets and pillows and other things they'll need. He gets the tent set up, then kneels in front of Luke and kisses him, sweet and gentle.

Luke's eyes are open when he pulls back again, exhausted and maybe a little dreamy, but intent all the same.

“Come on,” Poe whispers.

Luke nods, and Poe leads them into their little shelter. The roof above them is clear, giving them a view of the stars and the leaves of the tree. There's a lantern hanging in the center, giving them plenty of light.

Poe starts shedding his clothing, and he's topless and working on his belt when he realizes Luke is silent. He looks over at Luke to see him staring at him, eyes brushing over his chest and hips. Luke's gaze switches to Poe's eyes, and he smiles. “You're beautiful.”

“So are you.” Poe says back.

Luke scoffs, quiet. “I'm old.”

“You're in your fifties, Luke, you're not that old.” Luke chuckles at that, and Poe smirks. “Come on, I want to see you.”

Luke does start taking his clothes off then, though Poe can tell he's self conscious about what their age difference means for the difference in their bodies. Poe is in his prime, all firm muscle and smooth skin where he doesn't have scars. Luke's skin is beginning to sag in places, muscles giving way to softness. It's a reminder of how much older Luke is, yes, but it's proof of how far they've both come, how much they've survived, and Poe loves every inch of him.

Poe chuckles to himself when he realizes he's the one staring now. He quickly shucks his pants and underwear and pulls a bottle of lube out from his pocket before tossing his clothes out of the way. He sets the bottle by his pillow, next to a hand towel.

He scoots over to Luke just as Luke's tossing aside his own clothes, and Poe takes Luke's face in his hands and kisses him. Luke lets out a shaky breath into Poe's mouth, and his arms come up to cradle Poe's hips. Neither of them is in a hurry, but there's an emotional intensity between them, as there always is. Luke's warmth flutters across Poe's skin and he lets out a breathy whimper, before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Poe says, and Luke makes a sound that tears at Poe's heart, wraps his arms around Poe's back and pulls him into an almost desperate hug.

“I love you too,” Luke whispers into Poe's neck, and Poe cradles his head with one hand and holds him close with the other.

When Luke's grip relaxes a little, Poe takes his hand and guides them both under the blankets, into soft comfortable warmth. Luke lays on his back and Poe leans over him, supporting himself on his right elbow and tracing patterns into Luke's chest with his left hand.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Poe asks.

“I thought we'd already decided that.”

Poe gives him a look. “I mean specifically. Hands? Mouths? Penetration? Weird force sex tricks?”

Luke laughs, and Poe's pretty sure he's going to spend the rest of his life trying to get Luke to laugh as much as possible. “That last one will be fun, but not this time,” Luke says, still smiling. “I think this will be… intense enough for both of us already.”

“Hmm. And the rest?”

“Any or all of it. I just… I need you.”

Poe whimpers and nods, then leans up to kiss him. He's going to make this slow, take Luke apart, give him all the love and pleasure he deserves. He deepens the kiss and moves so he's above Luke, then grinds his hips down. Luke gasps, and Poe licks deeper into his mouth.

He keeps that up for a few minutes, slow grinding and deep kisses, then kneels up just high enough to reach a hand between them and wrap it around Luke's cock. It's still only half-hard, sluggish from age and a life full of hardship, but Poe just keeps kissing him and starts moving his hand, long and smooth and slow, spreading the little beads of wetness at the tip over the head. Luke's breaths turn ragged pretty quickly, and his hands grip at Poe's sides.

Poe pulls back to watch him, moves his hand from underneath Luke's head to brush the hair away from his forehead, tender caresses across beautiful weathered skin, and Luke meets his eyes and groans.

After a few minutes, Luke huffs out a breathless laugh. “Are you going to take it this slow all night?”

“Yes,” Poe answers with a small smile, his tone serious.

Luke looks a little surprised, like he'd been expecting teasing, or maybe smugness, or a smirk, but then Poe's hand twists around the head of his cock and Luke makes a wonderful little sound, his head tilting back into the sheets.

Poe keeps at it a few more minutes, taking the time to press kisses to Luke's neck and suck at his nipples. When Luke's hips start moving more insistently, the sounds he's making becoming a bit more frustrated, Poe scoots down Luke's body and pushes the covers back with him, knowing Luke will want to watch.

He slips his hands under Luke's thighs, supporting himself on his elbows. Luke stares down at him, mouth parted and eyes dark, and Poe stares right back as he wraps his lips around Luke's cock. Luke sucks in a trembling breath. One of his hands grips the sheets while the other threads into Poe's hair and takes hold. Poe groans, loving the tension on his scalp, and he sinks his mouth lower, until he's taken Luke down to the base. He can feel Luke's muscles trembling, the warm that surrounds him flaring and flickering like fire. Poe thinks this is the most wonderful he's ever felt, Luke's cock filling up his throat, surrounded in his warmth. Luke whispers his name, and in return Poe groans again and traces circles on Luke's hips.

He pulls off of him slowly, sucking gently, then takes him deep again. After a minute, he pulls off to breathe and kiss along the vein on the underside, nuzzle into his soft sack. His own cock is hard and aching, desperate for attention, but he'd rather keep his arms wrapped around Luke's hips than tend to himself. Luke tugs him gently back up toward his cock, and Poe grins as he obeys, lapping at the head for a moment, tasting the moisture at the tip, before slipping it back into his mouth.

Poe's never been this slow and patient in bed before, not even with Finn, but he can't imagine being fast or rough with Luke, at least not now. Life has given them too much hardship for that.

Still, it's not very long before Luke's hand slips from his hair down to his chin, shakily lifting Poe off his cock.

“Getting close,” he says. “Don't want to finish yet.” Poe nods and crawls back up, waiting as Luke takes a few calming breaths, his hands running up and down Poe's back. Luke stares up at him, awe and adoration and arousal all clear in his gaze. “You're amazing,” Luke says, and moves a hand to cradle Poe's cheek, thumb brushing across his pink, slightly swollen lips.

Poe grins and leans into Luke's touch for a moment, then threads their fingers together and leans down to kiss him, long and deep. When he pulls away, he asks, “Do you want to fuck me?” The sound Luke lets out at that makes his answer pretty evident, but the strained, “yes”, is a wonderful addition too. Poe flips over onto his back, reaching for the lube and handing it to Luke as he kneels between Poe's legs.

“How long has it been for you?” Luke asks, popping open the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers.

“A few years actually.”

Luke pauses. “You and Finn never…?”

Poe shakes his head. “We never got around to this part of sex. He needed to take things super slowly, and we ended it before we got there.”

Luke still gets a weird sort of guilty expression when Poe talks about his relationship with Finn, but he's explained thoroughly that ending it had been a mutual decision, they were still close friends, and Finn was super happy with Rey. He thinks Luke feels like Poe should be with someone younger, or maybe more deserving.

As far as Poe's concerned, he deserves to have Luke after everything they've been through, and Luke deserves to have him.

“Come on,” Poe says, rolling his hips in invitation, pulling Luke's attention back to him. Luke's gaze snaps to Poe's cock, and his lips part as he stares for a moment, then he pushes one of Poe's knees up and one of his fingers starts rubbing slow circles against Poe's entrance. A few moments later, Luke leans down and takes Poe's cock into his mouth.

Poe hums loudly, strained, and forces his hips to stay still. Luke's obviously not as experienced at this as Poe is, but Poe doesn't care, because Luke's mouth is warm and wet and it's Luke and fuck, he's wanted this for so fucking long.

He has to take calming breaths to keep himself from coming way too soon, and Luke must notice, because there's a sparkle of smug humor in his eyes as he glances up at him. Then Luke starts pressing one finger slowly into him, and Poe's breaths get louder until the finger is all the way in, and he clenches around it, already wanting more.

But he lets Luke take his time, thrusting one finger in and out until the movement is smooth and easy before he slips in another. There's no pain, just a pleasant stretch as Luke carefully opens him up, all the while sucking and lapping at Poe's cock. One of Luke's fingers brushes against his prostate, and he arches up off the blankets, whimpering as sparks dance up his spine. He feels Luke chuckle around his cock, and every few thrusts Luke brushes against it again, making him grip the blankets and gasp out Luke's name.

By the time Luke is sliding three fingers in and out of him easily, Poe is trembling, his breaths harsh and ragged.

“Ready?” Luke asks. His voice is low and rough and Poe groans at the sound of it.

“Yes,” he whispers, and Luke pulls his fingers out. He crawls up to kiss Poe, hard and hungry yet still gentle, as he pours more lube on his fingers and slicks his cock.

Poe pulls his knees up, hooking them around Luke's back, and he holds onto Luke's arm as he guides himself inside. The slide in is soft, smooth, warm, and Poe lets out a long, drawn out breath of relief as Luke fills him. Finally, finally they've made it here, to this moment, after everything. His heart swells in his chest, and he breathes Luke's name, and Luke groans and buries his face in Poe's neck, breathing hard as he bottoms out. Luke slips one arm under Poe's shoulder, the other around his waist, and for a few moments they just bask in the moment, unhurried and relieved. 

“We made it,” Poe whispers, and Luke nods.

“Yeah.”

Luke takes a deep breath, then leans up a bit, putting his full weight on his elbow as he pulls out, and pushes back in, long, smooth movements. Poe lets his head tilt back, feeling Luke's hand threading into his hair, tangling into his curls. He has never in his life felt so content.

Luke keeps it slow, speeding up by increments but never crossing over into fast or hard. He kisses Poe's neck, nibbles at his collar bones, licks at his nipples, then leans up and kisses him, delving deep with his tongue, exploring him with such care and precision that Poe feels tears prickle behind his eyes. Luke's eyes look red and wet too, when he pulls back enough for Poe to see his face. He watches Poe intently, and Poe closes his eyes, opens himself to him, lets his pleasure play clearly across his face, makes sure Luke can see just how good he's making Poe feel.

Luke curses under his breath. “You are incredible,” he says, and Poe grins at the praise.

“You're the one making me feel so good,” he says, voice breathy. “You're just as incredible.”

“You throw every complement I give you back at me.”

“Of course I do.” Poe reaches a hand up to cradle Luke's face. “You deserve every one of them.”

Luke's expression crumples just a bit, and he closes his eyes, dropping his forehead to rest against Poe's.

He speeds up a bit again, firm, steady thrusts that occasionally brush against that bundle of nerves that make Poe gasp and his cock jerk between them. They breathe each others air, not quite kissing, just relishing in the contact and the closeness.

It's not long after that when Poe really starts feeling his orgasm building. Luke must sense it, because he leans up enough to reach a hand between them and wrap it around Poe's cock. He alternates between long strokes and rubbing his thumb against the head and the knot of skin below it, and Poe pants out, “close.”

Luke nods, and presses their mouths together again. The fingers he has cradling Poe's head curl into his hair and pull, and that's what makes Poe come undone. Dimly, he feels Luke's warmth flare hot and wonderful around them as Luke buries his face in Poe's neck again and cries out with his own release.

They come back to themselves slowly, heavy panting breaths slowing and deepening. Poe brushes his fingers across Luke's brow, looking up at the stars.

Eventually Luke rolls off of him, but he stays close. He reaches out to grab the hand towel and cleans them off, then curls himself around Luke, seemingly uncaring about how warm and sweaty they are. Poe can't bring himself to care either.

“Good?” Luke asks.

“Yeah.”

They explore each other in less sexual ways for a while, spaced between slow lazy kisses. Poe isn't sure when they finally fall asleep, but they wake tangled together to the light of the sun shining down on them through the leaves of his tree. As Luke shifts, Poe presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Morning, Love,” he whispers, and brushes his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke's smile is wide, and there's a sparkle in his eyes, and Poe knows they're going to be alright.


End file.
